


my beautiful girl

by domharry1994



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Angry Harry, Daddg louis, Daddy Harry, Fluff, Husbands, Kid Fic, M/M, Makeup, Marriage, Parent-Child Relationship, Pet Names, Sad Harry, Yelling, insecure, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domharry1994/pseuds/domharry1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harrys daughter starts to wear makeup but Harry assures her she's beautiful without it.</p><p>Aka trash</p>
            </blockquote>





	my beautiful girl

**Author's Note:**

> heyyo two one shots in one day?? I thought this would be cute and haven't seen any one shots like this soo I took the plunge and wrote it, I'm gonna make this into a series doing stuff like when she gets her period, first boyfriend yadadada so enjoy kudos and comment. Also this is pretty short I apologize for that but it's not rushed ♡

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Hazel Styles tried to sneakily get out the front door but a familiar muscular arm grabbed the door handle before she could. 

"What are you wearing?" The deep voice of her father asked, his tone on the edge of being angry. Hazel sighed in annoyance,  "it's makeup, dad." She said as she turned to face him, his face dropped as he took in the makeup on her face. He crossed his arms and shook his head.

"There's no way in hell you're starting to wear makeup, you're only 15. Go take it off." Harry demanded, Hazel straightened her back and shook her head, "No. All my friends wear makeup. And, papa said I could." 

Harrys nostrils flared as his eyes darted to the kitchen where his husband was enjoying a tea, "it's true haz, I bought it for her the other day." Louis piped in, harry cleared his throat as he started getting angry. 

"You are not wearing makeup and you can not leave until you take it off!" Harry yelled, hazels face crumbled. "But dad-,"

"No buts! Go." His voice eerily loud, hazel huffed as she stomped back up the stairs, she slammed her bedroom and could be heard muffling sobs. 

Harry hung his head as his husband came out of the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his middle, "you're being too hard on her babe, go talk to her." Louis said quietly and gently pushed him towards the stairs. Harry pushed his ego aside and made his way up the stairs, knocking on his daughters door before peeking his head in. 

A lump formed in his throat when he saw Hazel on the bed crying into her hands, "awe princess. Daddy's sorry." Harry apologized,  sitting next to her and hugging her into his side. He hated when Hazel cried. She looked up at him with mascara stained cheeks and a snotty nose.

"It's not fair! Everyone wears makeup, I just wanted to be pretty like all my friends," she confessed, her voice soft. Harry rubbed her back soothingly. 

"You don't need makeup to be beautiful, bug. You not wearing makeup makes you ten times prettier than all of your friends." He assured, his heart breaking when thinking about how hi daughter didn't feel pretty. 

"Thanks dad," she sobbed, her hands tightening on her hold of his shirt. Harry leaned forward and grabbed the makeup wipes and put them on her lap. 

"I'll allow mascara and some concealer. That's it," harry said, Hazel smiled brightly at him.

"Love you dad."

"Love you more, pumpkin."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed that! Comment any prompts you'd like for this series, kudos and comment!


End file.
